Through The Ages
by thechamberofmahogany
Summary: This is a bunch of different scenes and one shots focusing on different characters throughout the Harry Potter series. Rated T for language and actions.
1. Heart Of Blue

_All I can do is miss you, see your face on a photograph but I can't kiss you.  
And a text or a call just won't do, won't you heal my heart of blue?~ Heart Of Blue, Shannon Saunders._

* * *

They're all calling out for you, Sirius, can't you hear?  
Betraying your best friend... That's crazy, Sirius can't you hear?  
_BuT i DiDn'T hUrT hIm._  
Everyone's turning against you, Sirius.  
Shhh, go to sleep.  
You're being blamed for betrayal, Sirius Black, but shhh.  
Curl up and cry yourself to sleep.  
Your best friend is dead, you've been betrayed by someone you thought you could trust.  
But don't worry, Sirius.  
They're blaming you still.

* * *

Come on, Sirius, creep down the stairs.  
Pull on your shoes, and open the door.  
Be careful, be quiet. _They're still blaming you._  
The house is rubble, but your not alone.  
Tears are slipping down your face- you didn't betray your own best friend.  
Or did you, Sirius? Cause that's what everyone says.  
Keep in mind... They're still blaming you.  
"I-I'll take Harry, I'm his godfather." Why is your voice strangled? It sounds like its lined with guilt.  
_I sWeAr It WaSn'T mE._  
The stranger turns around, half giant, big boned.  
Hagrid stands before you, cradling Harry in his large arms.  
"I'm on strict orders from Dumbledore 'imself." He tells you.  
"T-take my motorbike." You give him the bike, and sit in the rubble that once held your best friend.  
He'd still be there, if it wasn't for you.  
They'll always blame you, Sirius.  
You're going to Azkaban.  
_BuT iT wAsN't Me!_  
Everyone thought you were good, but you're just a double crosser, aren't you, Sirius?  
_It WaSn'T mE!  
BuT mAyBe It WaS..._  
Shhh, now Sirius, go to sleep, right there in the rubble.  
The bodies are still there, Sirius.  
Curl up next to them, but shhh, Sirius.  
Everyone blames you now.  
Even  
**Y  
O  
U  
R  
S  
E  
L  
F**

* * *

**AN: Hi :)  
I hope you enjoyed this.  
I know I should focus on my other stories, but I'm going to start this anyway.  
Each chapter will be a new scene, I guess you could call them, and it will focus on different characters.  
This one was based on Sirius, just after James and Lily died.  
I tried to make it so it was like a battle with himself.  
I hope you enjoyed, if you did please review.  
Thanks if you; favourite/follow this story, favourite/follow me or review.  
See you in the next chapter.  
~ Thechamberofmahogany**


	2. Your tiara is falling

Shhhh, can't you hear?  
They're coming.  
Can't you hear their footsteps?  
_Boom, boom, boom._  
Shhhh, they're drawing their wands.  
_Swish, swash, swish, swash._  
Shhh, can't you hear?  
The spells chanted through the cold, harsh nights.  
_AvAdA kEdAvRa!_  
Shhh, can't you hear?  
The screams of the innocent...  
As the curses hit them square in the chest.  
SaVe Me {I}'m DyInG!  
Shhh, can't you hear?  
They're coming...  
They've gone through Hogsmeade- it's time to attack.  
_DoN't Be ScArEd, I wOn'T dIe._  
Shhh can't you hear?  
He {lied} he's gone.  
Your brothers sobs filled the air.  
_My HeArT iS bReAkInG._  
Shhh can't you hear?  
The wall is crumbling.  
Don't hesitate, {I'm} running for my life.  
_We ArE aLl GoInG cRaZy._  
Everyone she loves is {dead}.  
):Hush, don't cry, calm down:(  
Shhh can't you hear?  
_wE'rE fAlLiNg DoWn._  
Hold on tight.  
Shhh can't you hear?  
Every princess needs a prince, and your prince is dead, hun.  
You're not a princess anymore.  
**_**Pick yourself up, princess, your tiara is falling**_**  
You're trapped inside that tower.  
Shhh can't you hear?  
The walls are crumbling.  
You'll die in this battle.  
{You Know Who} will win.  
He {killed} your brother.  
He said he won't kill {me}.  
But {He who must not be named} is coming.  
He {will} win, he's determined.  
You'll get {hurt} in this battle, princess.  
Shhh can't you hear?  
**_**Pick yourself up, princess. You've lost your tiara.**_**  
{You} are lost in this war.  
{Physically and mentally}  
Shhh can't you hear?  
_Hush, child, hush._  
{He} is coming closer.  
He {is} by the castle now.  
But... Here comes Harry Potter.  
Your prince isn't dead.  
But you're still {falling}.  
{The war} is at it's highest.  
You know who {is} fighting.  
_Harry Potter is {ending} this._  
_****Pick your head up, princess. Get your tiara too.****_

* * *

**AN: This is the second chapter.  
I know it was confusing, but I need to explain how the set out worked I guess.  
In those weird stereo types, there's the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other.  
Basically, this was Ginny sort of fighting with them, if you get what I mean?  
Also the bits inside {} are all part of a hidden message.  
If you work out the message, leave it in the reviews.  
I'll reveal it next chapter as well.  
Please review :)  
~Thechamberofmahogany**


End file.
